Written in Blood
Written in Blood is the first episode of the first series, the second overall after the pilot, of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and first aired 22nd March 1998. Synopsis Midsomer Worthy Writers' Circle gather together to think of an author that could visit them and discuss their books. The name of this famous writer is Max Jennings, but the group's secretary Gerald Hadleigh seems far from happy. However Jennings is asked and astonishingly, given his fame, accepts; but the morning after the group meets Jennings, Gerald is found murdered. DCI Barnaby and Sergeant Troy try to delve into the private life of Hadleigh but their investigation is scuppered by the fact that Max Jennings has disappeared. Plot Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Daniel Casey as Sgt. Gavin Troy *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Laura Howard as Cully Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr. George Bullard *Anna Massey as Honoria Lyddiard *Joanna David as Amy Lyddiard *David Troughton as Brian Clapper *John Shrapnel as Max Jennings *Jane Booker as Laura Hutton *Judith Scott as Sue Clapper *Robert Swann as Gerald Hadleigh *Una Stubbs as Selina Jennings *Annoushka Le Gallois as Barbara Neale *Marlene Sidaway as Mrs. Bundy *Nancy Lodder as Edie Carter *Daniel Newman as Tom Carter *Marcus Rogers as Denzel *Zoot Lynam as Collar *Mark Bagnall as Boreham *John Bardon as Mr. Belgrove *Jacqueline Morgan as Miss Panter *Timothy Bateson as James Jocelyne *Jay Barrymore as Liam *Murray Ewan as Liam's Father *Neil Conrich as Police Constable Angel *Paul Putner as Policeman 2 *David Maybrick as Policeman 3 *Brian Parr as Mr. Baker *Bryan Burdon as Barman *Richard Parkin as Brad (Cully's Boyfriend) (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Mr.-hanlon.jpg|Mr. Hanlon Killed with his own shotgun while laying in bed. This occurred in 1955 in Durrow, Southern Ireland. RalphLyddiard.png|Ralph Lyddiard Died by AIDS prior to the events of the episode. Gerald-hadleigh.jpg|Gerald Hadleigh Bludgeoned with a candlestick and stripped. Max-jennings.jpg|Max Jennings Made to drink poisoned drink. the Script mentions the poison as Valium Sulphate, however it is more likely Thallium Sulphate Honoria-lyddiard.jpg|Honoria Lyddiard Accidentally fell through 2nd floor window while trying to kill Amy Lyddiard with a butcher's knife. Supporting Cast Amy-lyddiard.jpg|Amy Lyddiard Brian-clapper.jpg|Brian Clapper Laura-hutton.jpg|Laura Hutton Sue-clapper.jpg|Sue Clapper Selina-jennings.jpg|Selina Jennings Barbara-neale.jpg|Barbara Neale Mrs-bundy.jpg|Mrs. Bundy Edie-carter.jpg|Edie Carter James-jocelyne.jpg|James Jocelyne Episode Images Written-in-blood-01.jpg Written-in-blood-02.jpg Written-in-blood-03.jpg Written-in-blood-04.jpg Written-in-blood-05.jpg Notes *First appearance of Timothy Bateson's character Mr. Jocelyne, later appeared in the episode, Orchis Fatalis. *Although, Marlene Sidaway had a small role as a counselor in the previous episode, Written in Blood marked the debut of Mrs. Bundy. The character later appeared in Death's Shadow The following actors and actresses that first appeared in this episode have appeared in subsequent episodes *Timothy Bateson - Death's Shadow and Orchis Fatalis *Jane Booker - The Creeper *Joanna David - A Sacred Trust *Anna Massey - Secrets and Spies *David Maybrick - Death of a Stranger *Brian Parr - Picture of Innocence and Talking to the Dead *Marlene Sidaway - The Killings at Badger's Drift, Death's Shadow and Judgement Day *Una Stubbs - The Dagger Club *David Troughton - The Animal Within *Neil Conrich - The Killings at Badger's Drift, Death of a Hollow Man, Death's Shadow, Strangler's Wood, Beyond the Grave and Birds of Prey *Paul Putner - The Killings at Badger's Drift *John Shrapnel - Death in Chorus References Category:Series One episodes